Nalu Lemon (More Than One)
by NunuStar808
Summary: Natsu usually avoids me in this time of the season, but this time he chose to stay...Its already this early in the mating season and he's already trying to get into it. Nalu Lemon, my first time so sorry, this one has more than one lemon, it goes off throughout the mating season!


Lemon

It was late at night and Natsu had been cuddling closely to me. It wasnt out of the ordinary,  
Natsu always snuck into my house late at night, the only difference was his closeness and his need to kiss  
my neck and shoulders constantly.

I was wearing my usual old red tanktop and sweatpants that comfotbly baged down my legs. Natsu was getting  
to that point again, mating season...if your confused ill tell you what happens every year.

Every year before the steamy summer ends the Dragon Slayer's mating season starts. Natsu usually left for  
about a couple of weeks and come back normally, but this time he stayed, keeping close and hissing  
at all of the males who layed eyes on me.

When I moaned from his hot kissed leaving trails down my neck he froze, like he was in trouble.  
I thought he was just going to stop and rumble back to bed until his hand landed on my hip, reaching  
under my shirt and skiming his hot fingertips across my stomache. "Lucy..." He whispered hottly into my ear,  
his breath leaving a burning trail of steamy breath against my ear and neck.

I moaned again and shifted, turning to look at him. "N-natsu..." I whispered into his ear back. He growled  
and pushed me onto my back with him towering over me.

I searched his onyx orbes for an answer to why he was acting up so early in the season, all I could see was lust  
and need in his eyes. It made me shiver in delight as I waited.

He slowly leaned down, kissing me heatedly as he skid his hands up my sides and taking my shirt with him.

The kiss didnt take long to heat up as he slid his tongue across my lower lipped. I moaned, accidently giving  
him access to my mouth. He slid right in, his tongue dancing with mine as he dominated me.

Natsu shifted while I was easily distracted. He moved to where he was in between my legs, our hips close and  
waiting for the otther to come closer.

As Natsu continued to kiss me he wrapped my legs around his waist, ginding his hips into mine to successfully  
pleasure us both. I mewled as he groaned, pleased with his results.

Natsue ginded his growing member against my core, causeing heat to expload through us both. I continued to  
to moan into his mouth as he sucked on my bottom lip.

He broke the kiss, letting a trail of saliva break from our lips as he slip his hands higher to my chest. Before  
I could even say his name he tore off my shirt, nearly burning the red cloth.

He looked down at me, noticing how heavily I breathed under him, how my chest heaved to catch the oxygen  
that burned between us. He growled in aproval as he leaned down, sucking on my neck.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning, knowing he would become rougher with me if I did. He let his hands land  
on my hips once more, sliding down my sweatpants until I grasped his burning hands. As much as I loved  
where this was going I stopped him, knowing damn well he had too much clothing.

He looked puzzled, confused. I leaned up, letting my bra-covered breasts smush against his chissled chest and  
seductivly said, "My turn..." before I grabbed hold of his scarf and pushed him down, me onto of him.

I adjusted my self to straidle his hips when I heard a heavy groan. I looked at him with a raised brow.  
His face turned flushed and he through his head back groaning again as I grinded my ass against him.

I took note of his sensetivity as I reajusted so my womanhood lightly hovered over his growing bulge.

His eyes went wide as he felt the heat against his member. He looked down to see me leaning over his chest,  
ass in the air and my womanhood still covered by sweat pants hover over him.

He looked at me determined and grabbed hold of my hips, grounding my core against him. I mewled at the  
the bulge grasing under me. Natsu moaned in agreement at the feeling.

I decided that this friction was killing me so I sat up, my pelvis grinding into his as I tugged at his vest  
and fumbled with his belt. He hissed and assisted with removing his clothing.

once his belt was undone and his vest was removed he lifted his head and neatly wrapped his scarf around  
the bed poast. I stopped my grinding motion, much to our protests and slowly leaned down, trailing kisses  
down his chest as I slipped to in between his legs.

His face grew to a darker blush, thrashing his head up as I lightly skid my teeth over his covered member.  
This was my first time with a man so intamently but I was going with my gut, leaning what did best by his  
growls and groans.

I slowly slid his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. Natsu bit his lip and reached over to grope my bottom,  
I was a little taken aback and forze, leaving him to burn my sweatpants to a crisp. I looked at him and glared,  
knowing damn well he knew I liked those pair before he suddenly moved his hands to the front of me.

I gasped as he graised his fingertips across my clothed clit. "Wow Luce, never thought a few kisses and touches  
would make you into this-" he said as he rubbed me, making me moan quietly. "-aroused" he finished,  
removing my underwear and running his fingers over me again.

I let the moan leave my lip, a smirk slapped onto Natsue's face as he saw how helpless I was. I liked his  
dominance but that smirk wasnt helping me keep my moaning in check. So I reached into his boxers and  
took a hold of his length.

Natsu didnt know what to do, he hissed in pleasure as I lightly curled my fingers over his tip. He stopped  
rubbing me much to my disapointment before I felt him slip a finger into my core.

I mewled and groaned at the feeling, accidently holding Natsu tighter in my hand. He moaned and bucked  
his hips into my hand. I knew what he wanted. I removed his boxers and let his member slap his abs, a soft  
hum of pleasure leave his lips as his skin touched his tip.

I leaned down and kissed the tip of him, his fingers leaving my core and sliding up to my head, begging me to  
move closer to his aching cock. I smirked and licked from the base to the tip, exciting him even more. He  
grew?! I thought as his member slowly become taller. I stared at it in amazement as it grew from six inches to  
seven.

Seeing his length grew turned me on and I wanted more.

I leaned down and took the tip into my mouth, gliding my tongue under the tip. He moaned as I swirled  
my tongue around him and in his little slit. He tasted salty but it was so addicting.

I took a little more, and more, and more until he was fully erect, a good nine inches of throbbing flesh.  
I couldnt take it anymore, I grabbed his hand to tangle in my hair, guiding me to bob my head quickly  
over him as I sucked.

"L-luc! Stop! I-I-" I sucked harder, knowing what was going to happen. He moaned in pleasure as he tried to  
protest, his hips thrusting into my mouth, telling me I shouldnt.

Natsu groaned and held my head to move faster, his hips moving faster and my sucking only increasing.  
"L-lucy!" He moaned loudly, holding my head to completely devour him, his seed pooring down my throat  
as he leaned forward, pleasure coursing through him as he baked in heat.

He slowly slipped his still hard cock from my lips, dripping of cum and saliva. I shivered at the sight of him  
still being aroused. He looked at me and smirked at my reaction. He pushed me back against the bed, his  
hands on my waist and his member proudly aching between my legs.

"Now I need you, Lucy..." he addmitted, his raspy voice sending my mind into a frenzy. I took a fistfull of his hair  
and pulled him down to me, lust and passion being expressed in the heated kiss.

He asked for entrance again and this was my chance to tease, refusing to open to his burning lips.

He growled as he accepted my silent chalange. He grasped his member and slowly grased the slit on his tip  
over my clit, making him hiss and making me moan loudly. He took his chance and ravished my lips. His  
tongue exploring my mouth like it was his new mile of property.

I continued to moan into the kiss as he continues to run his tip over me. I grasp his tip and assult it, making  
him groan in apoval. I slowly brought his tip to my core, letting only his tip in to baske in the aroused heat.

Natsu's eyes popped out of his skull as he felt it, nearly thrusting into me as his hips accidenlt bucked in  
only a little deeper as I gasped in pain.

"Lucy! are you okay?!" He panniced, noticing my eyes sweling in tears. He was too big! Only two inches in me  
and he already stretched my virgin walls.

I nodded weakly as I kissed him again, distracting myself from the pain. Natsu got the message as he brought  
his fingers to my clit and rubbed it harshly, sending me into a world of pleasure.

"Im going deeper..." He warned as he slowly thrusted in. I moaned as the pain was fainted by his rubbing.  
Natsu stopped nervously as he reached my barrier.

I nearly cried out as he broke through, his gasps and growls filling my ears. "Y-your so tight!" He hissed,  
unbalieved at how innocent I was from the inside.

He felt pleasure from just having me clentch and stretch around him, his sweet words being interrupted by  
consntant growls in my ear as he calmed me down.

When the pain subsided I slowly bucked my hips up to get the last inches of him into me, we both moaned  
as we felt the pleasured results. "I-im okay now.." i told him as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. My moans  
incurraging him to go on.

He held his ache and need back as he continued to be gentle with me, my constant clenching and tighness  
slowly chipping away his though and sanity. I moaned loudly as he snapped, forcing one fast and hard thrust  
deep into me, hitting dead on a spot inside me I could help but love.

After he heard my reaction he couldnt hold back anymore, his thrusts gruaduly getting faster and rougher.  
I couldnt lie, i loved it. Seeing him so lost on could nine, his hands ravashing at my every inch of skin he  
could reach. When he touched my bra he flinched, displeased by the fabric as he burned it, the cloth being  
replaced by his hot hand over my bare chest.

I moaned loudly, not even careing what was happening to my clothes.

He continued to grope and trwist my breast as he used his free hand to reach for my left leg and wrap it over  
his shoulder.

I gasped at the new sensations the new position brought through my core. I tightly wrapped my left leg  
around his hip, forcing him deeper to pound into my g-spot.

I moaned louder and louder as i was nearing my limmit, Natsu's constant throbbing and pounding sending  
me to a whole different mountain of high.

He groaned knowing I was near my end when he started pounding into me harder, faster and deeper, letting  
me go over the edge as I clenched around him.

After my orgasm passed I breathed heavy, feeling Natsu continue, making my orgasm last longer than it should  
be.

I moaned again as he just continued, slapping his hips into mine, groaning and growling in pleasure as he  
felt pleassure course through him. I mewled as he quradually got faster, another orgasm coiling inside me.

Then something happened, something so amazing It made my eyes see white dots. Natsu grew scales across his  
body, his muscle slowly growing tougher and more stretched. He GREW inside me, his member growing slightly  
and scales growing across the tip and shaft. It felt amazing, the roughness and size of him sending me over the edge  
once more.

When I felt like I was good enough to die he sped up to a unhumanly pace, his constant poundind grew as he  
growled by the tightness of my cumming gave him.

"L-lucy, come one more time! Uh-oooh! More!" He moaned, continuing to pound into me restlessly.

"I-i cant! Its t-too much!" I shouted in pleasure, my overly sensative womanhood was overpowered by him,  
his size, his scales, his pounds, it was almost too much.

"oh yes you can" he muttered as he leaned down, making my left leg rub again my nipples with his hand holding  
my thigh, his other hand reaching down to my clit, his hot mouth suckig my other nipple. It was becoming  
too much, the heat burning in my stomach once more.

I screamed in amazement, the newer position making him go deeper, his tip kissing my crevix as he fingers rub  
over my clit to match his thrusts.

He was close, his member throbbing almost painfully as he conitnued a bit more longer.

"I-im close! Cum with me or ill punish you!" he said dominantly, pounding coninuously.  
I only moaned louder, tightening my right leg around his hip as I was seeing the stars.

Natsue growled at my lack of responce and kissed me, devouring my screams as I clenched and came for the third  
time around him.

My cum coated his member as he made one last hard thrust into me, his seed poring into me. It was so much,  
it was hot and it sent me into another frenzy as i came again, blush rising in embarresment.

Natsu looked back up to me, his eyes slowly fading the glaze of lust away as his muscle and scales slowly turned  
to normal.

He looked at me with he pleasure still coursing through him as his cum still continued to release. His eyes  
going to the back of his head as his normal body was overwelmed in nearly too much pleasure. No wonder when  
he was in dragon mode he was so rough, must be easier to take the pleasure.

When both of us registered it all we looked at eachother shocked. Our eyes went wide as our faces burned in  
blush resemballing Erza's hair.

"I-i-i...I was- and -I cou-" Natsu stumbled for words. He didnt know what to do, nether did I.

"Its fine!" i shouted, giving up as he still couldnt find the words to express how sorry he was.

He was shocked but quickly kissed me, it wasnt as heated as the ones before but it was soft, caring and thougfull.  
"Im sorry...I couldnt hold back, I know it was early in the season, I know it was sudden, but I couldnt hold back."  
He addmitted, his face slowly settling. "I leave every year to avoid that...this" he said, moving my hair to reveal  
my shoulder, I was lost.

"what?" I asked breathlessly, still calm.

He leaed down and licked me where my neck met my shoudler, I moaned. "I-I marked you..." He said upsetly.

I smiled at how much he cared, I knew what this meant and I wanted it for so long. "Im yours..." I said seductavly  
into his ear.

His member twitched in me and I gasped. He smirked and pulled me into another kiss "I like the sound of that..."  
He said huslkily.

"I love you, Natsu"

"I love you too...lucy"

He planted a quick kiss on my shoudler and looked up at me, a mishieviouse grin platered on his lis. "I want to  
make you scream again, Luce..." He said, moving back as if he was going to leave her woman hood all the way to  
the tip. She was confused, his grin making her puzzle until he slamed his member back into her...


End file.
